


Эффект охотника: Полуденная жестокость

by porzellan_maria



Series: Пятна и крапинки [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И сегодня на пляже будет на одного праздного туриста больше.<br/>А у главного редактора "Тайной комнаты", Сары Гэмбл - личный праздник.<br/>Она наконец-то получит фото своей любимой звезды топлесс.<br/>А Дженсен. Дженсен, наконец, закончит Охоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект охотника: Полуденная жестокость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanaleleka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaleleka/gifts).



**Эффект охотника - Полуденная жестокость**

Немилосердно жгло полуденное солнце - уже было не красот океана и белоснежного песка на Копакабане - самом престижном пляже Рио-де-Жанейро, работающем круглосуточно. Январская река - тридцать в тени уже в семь утра, а, сколько навороченный термометр показывает сейчас, даже не хотелось думать. Да, тяжела ты, жизнь папарацци узкой специализации - весь твой день подчинен расписанию той "звезды", чьи снимки тебе заказали за хорошие деньги. А за эту "звезду" деньги были просто неприличные, хотя в этот раз дело было совсем не в гонораре. Но для начала нужно было ухватить тот неуловимый момент, когда новоявленный любимец публики и прессы захочет искупаться в прибое. К несчастью, этот "звездный мальчик" был истинным параноиком, если не сказать психопатом, но Дженсен Эклз был точно уверен, что Джаред Падалеки имеет множество скелетов в шкафу, и, хотя была опасность -вытянуть пустой орех вместо ценного кота в мешке, Дженсен не собирался оставлять свою затею. Его пока все еще безуспешная охота длилась уже почти неделю - он видел, как живет Джей Ти - так любили называть его "желтые" журналисты, купившиеся на его сладкую мордашку и детские гримасы. Дженсен нутром чуял, что дело здесь нечисто. Голливудский гуляка нарушал свою рутину точным чередованием любимых кафешек для завтрака и цветом федоры: по четным дням - белая, по нечетным - цвета бордо, то же происходило с очками - авиаторы сменяли хамелеоны, обувь была обычной, летне-туристической - удобной и неприхотливой, самое подходящее для расслабленного променада до пляжа и обратно. Там менялись только цвета полосок на шлепанцах - в такт расцветке купальных шорт. Футболка оставалась при этом неизменно-белоснежной и все контрастнее оттеняющей все более бронзовый загар. И надежно скрывающей тело от любопытных глаз - вне зависимости от формы и глубины выреза.  
Не менялось лишь одно. Джаред исчезал в одно и то же время, растворялся в знойном мареве, как гребаный ниндзя. А потом возвращался в отель - с мокрыми волосами и белоснежной улыбкой везунчика и прохиндея.  
Сегодня к привычной униформе "звезды на отдыхе" прибавились массивные часы - непонятно, какой фирмы, но видно, что с кучей наворотов, возможно, сделанные на заказ в единственном экземпляре - в мире было достаточно эксцентричных поклонников или поклонниц Джей Ти. Последняя нашумевшая история с такими фанатами творчества закончилась благополучно - белого тигренка, канадского волка и жирафа, которых ему внезапно подарили, Джаред определил в зоопарк, находящийся под его опекой, как и тигровую акулу, дельфина и белого медведя незадолго до этого. Скандальность подарка заключалась в том, что дар был анонимным и без уведомления - что, если задуматься, скорее напоминало неудачное покушение на актера, чем желание его порадовать. Джей Ти, всем на удивление, не стал раздувать сенсацию, это дело быстренько закрыли, а он уехал в Бразилию - отдохнуть и расслабиться. Да уж - отдых Дженсену здесь только снился. Какой тут отдых, когда сидишь почти круглосуточно в засаде и не можешь ни помыться, ни поесть, а веселые бразильянки просто шарахаются от твоего угрюмого лица, практически спрятанного за очками и черной бейсболкой. Да, и весь ты сам - пыльно-черный, контрастирующий с солнцем , морем и песком. Угроза мирной и расслабленной жизни. Но Дженсена реакция девушек интересовала меньше всего - он был на Охоте.  
И сегодня собирался наконец-то поймать свою добычу - для этого он был готов на все.  
Время пришло.  
И сегодня на пляже будет на одного праздного туриста больше.  
А у главного редактора "Тайной комнаты" - Сары Гэмбл - личный праздник.  
Она наконец-то получит фото своей любимой "звезды" топлесс.  
А Дженсен? Дженсен закончит Охоту.  
**  
Соленая вода не радовала, как и прогретый песок. Вообще, ничто не радовало. Джаред чувствовал слежку. Долгую, упорную, профессиональную. Она отравляла ему каждое утро, и отдых напоминал негласное заключение, а никак не расслабленное ничегониделанье, как предписал ему профессор Крипке после "случая со зверями". Так пришлось написать всем газетам, чтобы не нарваться на иски про клевету и прочее, поэтому заготовки с броскими заголовками - их Джареду показал один знакомый журналист - пришлось отложить за ненадобностью. "Полночный дар" от "Правды не для всех", "Кровавый сюрприз" от "Экспресса секретов", "Тайное становится явным" от "Тайной комнаты", "Жертвоприношение лайт" от "Ночной жизни".  
Сегодня был по-настоящему жаркий день.  
Настолько жаркий, что любому животному захотелось бы мгновенно выбраться из шкуры, а не только побыстрее избавиться от одежды на пляже и слиться с бронзовыми, медными, кофейными и даже иссиня-черными сверкающими телами других отдыхающих.  
Кроме рекорда жары сегодня ночью ожидалось "суперлуние", и город решил устроить специальную вечеринку, а Джареда пригласили специальным гостем. Его агент уговорил согласиться, коварно упирая на то, как много пожертвований для зоопарка Джаред сможет собрать, лишь потратив один жалкий час, который ничего не изменит, на разговоры, улыбки и ледяное шампанское или, что там собирались подавать потенциальным меценатам на благотворительном фуршете. И главное условие - в полночь Джей Ти уезжает в свои апартаменты в лимузине и ни с кем не общается, не дает интервью, автографов и фотосессий - организаторами фестиваля "СуперЛуна" было гарантировано безоговорочно. И сегодня у него было совсем мало времени для себя, недостаточно, если быть совсем откровенным.  
Вот и часы пришлось надеть, чтобы все контролировать.Контроль Снова и снова этот чертов контроль!  
Если он не сможет все удержать под контролем, то все газеты будут минимум на месяц завалены работой, сейчас нужно выбросить всю эту чушь со слежкой из головы и раздеться. А, если даже слежка реальна, то он совсем не завидует своему преследователю - век папарацци недолог, а хлеб - горек, и у Джареда сегодня очень подходящее настроение - показать мастер-класс на эту тему любому, кто нарушит его уединение!  
**  
Сначала на полосатый шезлонг под гигантским лазурным тентом полетела белая федора, потом - белая майка, дальше пришел черед сине-белых шлепанцев. Часы, очки и лазурно-синие, с белыми полосами на боках, шорты чуть выше колена остались на своих местах. Как Дженсен и думал, скрывать Джареду было нечего - за такое тело любой "мистер Олимпия" продал бы душу и десяток лет жизни впридачу , что сделали бы поклонницы не хотелось и предполагать. Дженсену стало совершенно ясно - Саре эти фото были нужны не для газеты, а для личных целей. Скорее всего, она обклеит ими свою "тайную комнату" - от пола до потолка или наклеит на потолок в ванной, или сделает голограмму. Неважно, что конкретно - в любом случае, учитывая репутацию Гэмбл в определенных кругах - никогда не делиться и уходить сухой из воды любым способом, не видать Дженсену своей награды. Наверняка ему уже приготовлено укромное местечко в окрестностях Вегаса - шесть футов под землей, как говорится. Ничего личного - просто бизнес, но Дженсена голыми руками не возьмешь, поэтому не получит Сара фотографий, и ее подручным не придется его везти в багажнике в пустыню или куда еще. Главное - теперь Дженсен видел точно, что интуиция его не подвела: Джей Ти повернулся спиной, и стало предельно ясно, почему он так прятался от всех - и от папарацци, и жадных и любопытных взглядов. На левой лопатке у Джареда было тату: оскаленная морда гепарда, а на пояснице и ниже... Черт - он разделся полностью! И теперь стало хорошо видно, что гепард, стоящий на задних лапах, вытатуирован на правом бедре,а на пояснице - странный знак: спираль, состоящая из мелких пиктограм, чередующихся по цвету. В ней темно-синий, постепенно переходил в красный и черный  
И что теперь делать - снимать, пользуясь тем самым счастливым моментом, живой компромат и воплощенное искушение или делать то, что нужно по плану? Но еще слишком рано - суперлуние еще не началось, а солнце печет так жарко, что перед глазами, кажется, навечно отпечатался рисунок спирали, которую хочет словить гепард-тату. Черт, как не вовремя заслезились глаза! Так заслезились, что кажется - гепард сейчас бросится прямо в камеру! Теперь просто надо присесть и выпить воды - совершенно ясно, что Охота будет настоящей,а камеру можно...  
**  
\- Камеру можно убрать? - голос у Джей Ти, невесть как очутившегося перед Дженсеном, сложно было назвать приятным, он сейчас был не таким, как привыкли слышать его поклонницы в редких телеинтервью и многочисленных ролях - он скорее напоминал рык хищника, отгоняющего соперника от своей территории.  
...  
\- Кто же мог подумать, что леопарды такие чувствительные к суперлунию...  
\- Это я чувствительный к твоей татушке оказался, Джей Ти, или правильнее - Джей Гепард?  
\- Молчи уже, Дженсен Пятнистый - ты со своими веснушками хорошо устроился! Лучше скажи - ты собирался меня продать или убить?  
\- И то, и другое, но теперь у меня есть вечный спарринг-партнер и любовник. Следующий вопрос.  
\- Так ты вечно будешь сидеть в этой гостинице?  
\- Это не гостиница, это космический корабль, и мы уже взлетели.  
Охота действительно удалась.


End file.
